


from thy far palace of gold

by merripestin



Series: Give Me, Oh Queen [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leela slumped over Romana; sweaty, thrumming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from thy far palace of gold

Leela slumped over Romana; sweaty, thrumming. When --eventually-- she moved to see Romana's face, she laughed. "You look as if you just found that I had a tail.  Or that you did."

"Something like that. I wasn't expecting... that."

"I did not either. But I liked it."

"I gathered."

Gallifreians hid meaning in words, like beasts in tall grass. Leela wanted a scythe.  "And you?"

"Oh yes, I enjoyed it too."

"You are too tidy to have enjoyed it very much."

Romana smiled, reached up to her cheek. "Oh Leela, I'm as disarrayed as you could wish on the inside."

 


End file.
